Simon Knight and the Yule Ball
by Thomas J. Flynn
Summary: Years after the defeat of He-who-shall-not-be-named Slytherin house is beginning to change. One boy from Slytherin has been chosen as Hogwarts Triwizard champion. His biggest obstacle is not the challenges ahead, but getting through the Yule Ball.


Simon Knight woke Christmas morning confused, he had just been dreaming about tap dancing trolls. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, forgetting the trolls and remembering what day it was. Simon looked over at his dormate, Taylor, who was already awake and looking through his gifts. Taylor tossed a slim box with a bow attached to it over to Simon.

"Merry Christmas, mate." said Taylor without looking up from his own gifts.

"Thanks man," responded Simon "lets get out of this crappy dorm." Only one other boy in the room was awake, and the pair left him behind, without either party acknowledging one another.

"You know, its bloody ridiculous that they stick us here in this dungeon, I hear the Gryffindors have a huge fireplace." said Taylor begrudgingly, as they walked out of the common room. Simon preferred to open his presents with his friends in a more neutral room. Simon did have some friends in his own house, Slytherin was not the same as it was ten years ago. There were those who clung to the old ideas of blood purity and superiority.

When Simon and Taylor got to the room they found Tim Green, Simon's best friend, already there waiting for them. Tim had, as usual, left behind his friends at Ravenclaw to hang out with them.

"What took you so long?" Tim asked.

"Hey." responded Simon. He handed each of his friends their presents, as Tim handed him a thin gift wrapped in silver paper. Simon removed the bow from Taylor's gift and saw that it was a box of chocolate frogs. He opened it, grabbing one of the frogs and checked the card.

"McGonagall, but I've already got her." Simon mumbled before he swallowed the frog.

"Open mine." said Tim.

"Yeah, yeah" Simon answered. He tore open what he already knew was a record, but was shocked nonetheless by what he saw.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Simon. It was _Black Holes and Revelations. _

"I knew you would like it, just came out a couple months ago."

"I know your dads a muggle and all," began Taylor, "but you really should listen to more wizard stuff.

"Dude, Muse is really good, actually, and there are some other great muggle groups, what was that one American one you showed me last week?" Tim asked turning to Simon.

"The Red Hot Chili Peppers"

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"American and muggles? You two are loony" laughed Taylor.

"Just listen, okay?" Simon said putting the album onto the record player, which he had smuggled into the school a few years ago. Simon had a friend, Greg Weasly, who had an uncle who worked with these kind of things in the ministry, and had given them a hand.

After about an hour of listening the trio went back into the great hall for breakfast. As they took their seats owls swooped in dropping packages and letters. Simon had a pretty good haul, certainly better than last year, and he though that probably had something to do with his current situation.

"Oy," Simon heard a yell from someone approaching from the Gryffindor table. "Ya figure out the next task yet?" asked his friend Greg. Simon had in fact figured out the next clue for the Triwizard tournament, in which he was the Hogwarts champion, but wasn't keen to let everyone know what it was. He trusted Greg, but there was an inquisitive second year tagging along with him.

"Hey Greg, who's the kid?" asked Simon in a lowered voice.

"Oh him? That's just little Teddy Lupin, you can trust him, friend of the family."

"Well, alright," Simon continued in a hush, "I recon its trolls."

"Is that all, my cousin took one down in his first year. Stuck a wand up his nose, hah, anyway, got this for you for Christmas, maybe it will help ya in the tournament."

"Thanks." said Simon, feeling a bit ashamed that he hadn't gotten Greg anything. He opened the gift and discovered inside a small orb. As he picked it up it began to glow red.

"That's a remembrall, judging by the fact that its glowing you forgot to get me somethin'"

"Yeah, sorry mate..." Simon responded sheepishly.

"Eh, no worries, you can just get me one of those Firebolt 3s for my birthday, and we'll be square, cheers!"

"He isn't as funny as he thinks" whispered Taylor.

Simon was incredibly nervous that night as he put on his bow tie. He had almost no idea what to expect at the dance. What he did know was that he and the other two champions would have to open the dance with their dates. It was true that Simon had plenty of choice when it came to picking a date for the ball, but there was one girl who he wanted to go with much more than any of the others. He had strong feelings for Abigail Murray, a Slytherin girl in Simon's year. Somehow, two weeks ago, Simon had actually gotten the courage to ask her to the ball, and thankfully she had accepted. He was far more nervous about his night with Abby than anything being a champion might entail. Simon took one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs, and then almost ran into Taylor as he entered the common room. As he was apologizing furiously to Taylor, Simon saw Abby over Taylor's shoulder. She looked even more beautiful than usual.

"Hi" she said as Simon walked over to her.

"Hey, you look.. really good."

"Thanks" Abby said, smiling back.

The two walked to the entrance hall, and to his relief they chatted no differently than usual. When they arrived, despite the huge crowd, they found Tim and his date, who Simon recognized as the Huffelpuff seeker, but couldn't remember her name. Apparently Abby did, as she greeted and hugged the girl.

Suddenly the doors opened, and the students flooded in, eager to begin the dance. Headmaster McGonagall ushered the champions away from the crowd. The champions and their dates followed McGonagall to the head table, being cheered by the other students as they went. McGonagall sat down between Madame Maxime and the Dumstrum headmaster. The other judges were at the table too; Wallace Tornbee, from the ministry, and of course the famous Quiddich star and former champion, Victor Krum.

The hall itself was completely transformed with magical decorations and small tables through the hall. Simon and Abby sat down and ordered, then chatted with the other champions as they enjoyed their meals. Once everyone was finished McGonagall stood up, and everyone else soon followed suit. She flicked her wand and the decorations and tables cleared to form a dance floor.

"I guess its time to dance." Simon said rather nervously. Abby smiled and nodded as they walked over to the dance floor. The ball opened with the champions, Simon awkwardly dancing the way McGonagall had instructed him to weeks before. Mercifully, after this first dance everyone else joined in, and the band played a quick paced song. Simon was glad, he was able to be himself. He decided he did quite like the band, Jason and the Argonauts, despite never hearing of them before.

A few sets later, after a lot of dancing, Abby told Simon that she would very much like a drink.

"Yeah, sounds good, I could go for some punch." responded Simon. Simon walked over to the punch bowl, and saw Tim already there, with his date.

"Hey Simon, have you met Gabrielle?" Beside Tim was a tall, blonde, and very pretty girl from Beuboutox.

"Pleased to meet you." Simon said, extending his hand.

"Ah yez, Tim 'az told me so much about you." replied Gabrielle, shaking his hand.

"Oy, hey there!" a voice from behind them shouted out. Greg Weasly was making his way over to the group.

"Gregory, iz zat you?"

"Hey Gabrielle, long time no see."

"I guess you two know each other" Tim chimed in.

"Oh yeah, we go way back. Hey let me ask you guys, when do you think would be a good time to get an autograph from Krum?"

"Well, I'd better get back to Abby." said Simon, avoiding the question. He quickly finished his punch and scanned the room for Abby.

"Hey over here!" Simon heard a voice call out. Simon spun around and to his relief saw Abby waiving at him.

"Hey Abby" Abby simply smiled back at him. Simon rejoined her and the two walked arm in arm to the dance floor. The band had began to play a much slower song than before they left. Simon wasn't exactly sure what to do. Awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder, and one on her waist. Abby put her arms over Simon's neck, and shrugged. As the dance went on the two slowly began to move closer together, and before Simon knew it Abby's head was resting on his chest. Simon was so wrapped up in the moment that he hardly noticed when they bumped into another revolving couple.

Simon began to think that this would be the perfect opportunity to try and do something romantic. He looked at the clock overhead and saw that it was already 11:34, and the ball ended at midnight. While just moments ago Simon had been totally relaxed, his mind was now racing. He was sure that Abby, with her head where it was, would feel his heart racing. It had been awhile since Simon had snogged anybody, the last time was in fifth year, with a Ravenclaw girl, Matilda. Simon grew increasingly nervous, what if he tried it and was rebuked? He would ruin his chances forever. What if she had only wanted to come as friends, she was just dancing the same as everyone else after all. Simon then thought it would be worse to miss the opportunity and wonder forever. He quickly leaned forward and kissed her. To his great relief she kissed him back. Simon would have thought it impossible to be happier than he was just a few weeks ago, when he was the first champion to emerge from the obstacle course and won the first task. Now that seemed a distant memory.

Too soon midnight came, and the students were ushered out of the great hall. Greg was ecstatic, he had gotten his autograph from Krum. Tim saw Taylor hug his date goodbye, and Tim kissed Gabrielle's hand before she departed to the carriages. The three Slytherins headed back to the dungeons. Once there Simon wished Abby goodnight as she retired to the girl's dorm, and he and Taylor to the boy's.

"Man that was a fun night!" Taylor exclaimed once they were inside the dorm. "Shelly,"(which Simon recalled was the name of Taylor's date) "was awesome, but man how did Tim score Gabrielle, she's like one quarter Veela? Hah!" Taylor laughed. "What about you dude, how'd your night go?"

"I had a pretty good time." responded Simon smiling.

"Glad to hear it, dude" Simon rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes. Instead of worrying about the next task, as he done for the previous weeks, he imagined himself battling a dementor in the task, and producing a perfect potronus.


End file.
